


Wait For It

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gentle Sex, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia wants Lup to be patient.Lup is not great at patience.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again with another heavily-tagged one! Check ‘em before you dive in!
> 
> Big shoutout to negligiblecatharsis for their input and encouragement. I don’t know if y’all know, but they’re awesome!
> 
> Yell in the comments if you like!

Lucretia is at her desk, writing. Lup watches her. She’s been there all morning, and then back again after lunch, and she hasn’t been paying attention to Lup’s shenanigans.

Lup reaches out with a mage hand and scoots a stack of journals on Lucretia’s desk a single inch. Lucretia doesn’t look up, but she does cock an eyebrow and take a deep breath. So she did notice.

Lup kinda wants Lucretia to tell her to stop. Come to think of it, she wants Lucretia to _order_ her to stop, and tell her what to do next. And if Lucretia happens to want to, say, pull her hair or make her touch Lucretia just right or order her to touch herself while Lucretia calls her a dirty girl, well then…

Lup pulls a balled up sheet of paper from Lucretia’s wastebasket. She tosses it above Lucretia’s head with her mage hand, then zooms to the other side of Lucretia’s head to bat it back upwards. She bites her lip in concentration and does it again.

After ten in a row, it happens. The paper ball goes straight up, then straight down onto Lucretia’s head. It bounces onto the desk as Lucretia sets her pen down and looks up. “Lup.” Lucretia’s voice is sharp, exasperated.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers quickly, as humbly as she can while a mischievous grin spreads across her face.

Recognition crosses Lucretia’s face. So that’s what Lup’s after. “It seems you don’t have anything productive to do, do you want me to find something for you to do?” she asks, smiling.

Lup can barely hold still. “Yes, ma’am,” she responds eagerly.

“Very well. Remove your panties—only your panties, leave the rest—and give them to me,” Lucretia orders.

Lup hikes up her skirt and hooks her thumbs into waistband of her panties. Slowly she pulls them down and off, then drops her skirt again. A thrill races through her as she feels the breeze it makes. Lup walks over to stand on the other side of the desk from Lucretia and hands her the panties.

Lucretia accepts them and drops them into her desk drawer, then locks it and places the key on her desk in plain sight. “Mine til later,” she says firmly. “Now,” she continues, steepling her fingers and regarding Lup across the desk, “a footrub would feel splendid just now, and that seems like a good job for you.” Lucretia rolls her chair back from the desk and gestures to the space underneath with a sweep of her hand. “Scoot,” she orders.

Lup walks around the desk and drops to her knees, ready to crawl under the desk. Lucretia strokes her hair. “You can say anything you like as long as you’re good, you don’t have to stick to the words from last time,” she says. “I trust you know that if you’re naughty there will be consequences.”

Lup nods and crawls under the desk. She sits back on her heels and takes Lucretia’s feet into her lap. She gently unties the right boot first, loosening the laces and pulling it off. She sets it aside, then removes the left boot, too. Lup neatly lines the two boots up, then peels Lucretia’s socks off and places them inside each boot. Lup gently begins to rub the arch of Lucretia’s right foot with both of her thumbs, just in front of the heel.

Lucretia hums appreciatively. “Good girl,” she murmurs, curling the toes on her left foot around Lup’s skirt and pulling it up to expose her. Lucretia runs her left foot along and over Lup’s rapidly hardening cock. Lup’s fingers still and she almost drops Lucretia’s right foot as she gasps.

Lucretia pulls her left foot back, and Lup whimpers at the loss. “No one told you to stop,” comes Lucretia’s disapproving voice from above. Her hand appears under the desk and snaps its fingers, making a “gimme” motion. “Shirt. Now.”

Lup carefully sets Lucretia’s foot on the carpet. She peels her shirt off obediently and hands it to Lucretia. Lucretia takes it, and Lup can hear her unlock her drawer and squirrel the shirt away with the panties she confiscated earlier. Lup hears the drawer relock and the key drop back on the desk.

Lup shivers a little, though it’s not cold in the room. She wants her clothes off; she’s actually been hoping for some activities best carried out in the nude. Nevertheless, Lup feels the sting Lucretia’s dealt in confiscating her shirt. Lucretia has sent a clear message: Lup needs to follow her instructions, or else.

Lucretia speaks again from above. “Now the left, dear, focus up,” she says. Lup picks up the left foot and begins to massage it as she had the right.

Lucretia’s right foot comes up now to fondle Lup’s balls. Lup’s breath hitches, but she manages to keep rubbing Lucretia’s foot as Lucretia teases her.

“Good girl,” Lucretia croons from above. “You can stop now, you did such a good job.” Lup’s heart skips as Lucretia praises her.

“Help me out of my panties,” Lucretia orders, lifting her hips to help. Lup reaches up under Lucretia’s skirt and pulls her panties down and off. She presses a kiss to the inside of Lucretia’s knee. Lucretia holds out her hand for the panties, and Lup hands them over. Lucretia reaches back down again. “Sweet as that was, bra too, I’m afraid. You need to be patient and wait for permission,” Lucretia orders.

Lup whines and undoes her bra. She hands Lucretia her bra, leaving only her skirt. Her ears droop. She was trying to be good. She’ll just have to try harder. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs.

“I know, my good girl, you’re trying so hard to be good for me,” Lucretia says. Lup feels a little better. Lucretia understands.

“I want to put my feet up a little now, and when I’m done you can come out from there and maybe have a little treat,” Lucretia says. “Put my feet on your shoulders, but no touching me beyond that, and no touching yourself.”

Lup lifts Lucretia’s feet onto her shoulders and settles them there gently, then lowers her hands to her thighs and tries to sit still. She focuses her eyes forward only to find that Lucretia has hiked her skirt all the way up and Lup is now staring directly at her very wet, very delicious looking cunt. Now that’s just unfair. Lup’s cock twitches. This is too much temptation. “Lucretia,” she moans.

“Patience, be a good girl for me, and you can have your reward soon,” coaxes Lucretia.

Lup tries. She really does, but before she knows it one hand is on her cock and the other over her mouth trying to keep quiet as she strokes herself.

Lucretia feels Lup’s shoulders moving. She swings her feet down and bends down just in time to catch Lup frozen, eyes wide, with one hand on her cock and one over her mouth.

Lucretia’s face betrays surprise, then settles into displeasure. “Come sit on the bed with me, honey,” she says sweetly, an edge creeping into her voice.

Shit. Shit! Lup’s in trouble and she knows it. She follows Lucretia to the bed and sits on the edge where Lucretia indicates. Lup is nervous. Surely Lucretia can’t spank her if she’s sitting down. She must have some other punishment planned, then, and Lup has no idea what it could be.

Lucretia climbs onto the bed and sits behind Lup. She picks up the end of Lup’s braid and pulls the hair tie free. “Hold this,” she says, still sweetly, and hands it to Lup. Lup accepts it and feels Lucretia gently pull apart her messy braid and run her fingers through the hair, separating the strands.

Lucretia picks up her hairbrush from the night table and begins to pull it through Lup’s hair slowly, stopping to untangle a knot every now and again. Lup relaxes a little. Lucretia just wants to brush her hair. Maybe she’s not in trouble after all. Maybe this is the reward! It’s hard to obey, Lucretia gets it. Lup’s gonna fuck up sometimes. Maybe she’s showing mercy.

Lucretia speaks. “You have such pretty hair,” she comments, still brushing it even though all the knots are gone. “It got a little bit out of order, but I can help with that. I find this hairbrush is great for restoring order.”

Fuck. Restoring order? Oh, fuck, not mercy then, Lup is definitely out of order and definitely in trouble. Lup’s stomach flip-flops. There is no way Lucretia’s not leading up to paddling her with this very hairbrush. Lup takes a shaky breath and holds very still.

Lucretia continues. “I like it when everything’s in order,” she muses. “A nice clean workspace, organized shelves,” Lucretia leans into Lup’s ear, “an obedient girlfriend who does as she’s told.”

Oh shit. This is bad. Lup’s mind races. Would it be best to beg? Or just apologize and take her punishment? This isn’t gonna be a few smacks with a ruler, in any case. Lup begins to regret spanking Lucretia so hard last time. Yikes. She hopes she hasn’t set a precedent she’s about to regret.

Lucretia reaches around and hands Lup the hairbrush. “Hold this,” she orders, and begins to rebraid Lup’s hair. “Now, that looks better already,” Lucretia continues. “Between my hands and the hairbrush your hair is so well-behaved.”

Gods, this is torture. _Come on, Lucretia, stop with all the metaphors, I can’t take it,_ Lup thinks. Lup holds the hairbrush nervously. She kind of doesn’t want to touch it.

“Hair tie,” Lucretia requests. Lup hands it back. Lucretia fastens the braid. “Remember when I spanked you with the ruler?”

Here it comes. Lup braces herself and answers, “Yes.”

“You took that spanking really well. I was so proud of you. And it turned you on, didn’t it? What about it turned you on so much?”

Lup swallows. “It hurt, but it also felt like little lightning bolts,” she confesses, “and when you held me down, I...I liked it. It felt like you were gonna spank me and I couldn’t do shit about it.” She blushes.

“Is that why you held me so tightly when you spanked me?” Lucretia asks.

Lup blushes. “Yes,” she answers. _Gods, Lucretia, get to the point, I can’t take this waiting,_ she thinks.

“I’m going to have to hold you tight when I spank you this time, too,” Lucretia says. “You won’t be able to hold still on your own for this one.”

There it is. Lup squirms. Definitely a spanking, definitely hard. She won’t be able to hold still? Fuck. She is in so deep.

“So I’m in big trouble?” Lup asks in a small voice.

“Afraid so, dear. I warned you that if you were naughty there would be consequences. What did I tell you you weren’t allowed to do?”

“Touch either of us,” Lup mumbles. “But you were right there and you’re so beautiful, it wasn’t fair, I never stood a chance,” Lup complains.

“That’s very flattering, dear, but I think you can be more patient than that,” Lucretia says, rubbing Lup’s shoulders. Lup moans. That feels good, but she’s still nervous about the hairbrush she’s holding.

“You seem really tense, sweetheart,” Lucretia says as she rubs.

Lup decides to try begging. “You’re gonna spank me really hard, aren’t you?” Lup blurts. “I tried really hard and I fucked up and I’m really, really sorry, please go easy on me, please!”

“I’m gonna spank you, yes. I’ll bend you over my knee and spank you with my hand, then I’ll give you a couple of smacks with the hairbrush so you can try it out—“

Lup slumps in relief and starts to giggle uncontrollably. Lucretia looks bemused. “Oh thank fuck,” Lup giggles in relief, “only a couple of smacks, fuck—“ She turns and looks at Lucretia, then laughs even harder as she sees the look on her face. “Babe, I thought you were gonna spank me like...dozens of times with that thing, I was so nervous,” she explains. “You said all that stuff about the hairbrush restoring order and holding me down and all! You did that scary quiet talking thing! Fuck!” Lup gasps as she giggles harder.

Lucretia laughs too. “I’m not trying to be too mean! You’ve never tried the hairbrush before,” she explains. “I’d like there to be a next time, you know! I figured I’d have to hold you down because you wriggled after only three swats with the ruler; I don’t want you to fall off my lap!”

Lup catches her breath. “Gods, what a relief! I’m ready now,” she says, settling a little, “I’d really rather not draw it out much further, please, I really can’t take it!”

Lucretia visibly squares her shoulders, all business, and reins in her laughter. “I liked what you made me do last time,” she says, “stand up and face me.”

Lup obeys, still holding the hairbrush.

“Go ahead, dear, what did you do to earn this spanking?” Lucretia asks.

“I jacked off when you told me not to,” Lup admits. “I’m sorry I was bad.”

“Are you gonna be a good girl now, though?”

“Yes, I’m gonna be really good!” Lup promises.

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen,” Lucretia says. “You’re going to bend over and take your spanking, and if you’re good you can have me in any position you choose afterward, got it?” Lup nods.

Lucretia takes the hairbrush from Lup and guides her over her lap. She leans down and sets the hairbrush in front of Lup’s face. “This way there’s no surprises,” she explains, “you’ll be able to see it coming.” She flips Lup’s skirt up and wraps her left arm around Lup’s waist. She rubs Lup’s ass for a moment, then smacks her hand down hard.

Lup yelps and wriggles from the very first swat. Unseen by her, Lucretia smirks. She’d called it. Of course Lup would already be squirming; Lup is never still for long. Lucretia continues to spank, peppering Lup’s ass with light pink handprints while Lup squeals. After only ten swats, though, Lucretia pauses. “Hand me the hairbrush, let’s finish you up,” she orders, and Lup obeys.

Lucretia smacks the hairbrush down hard. Lup shrieks, then babbles something that sounds like a garbled apology mixed with a plea for leniency. Lucretia smacks her once more and Lup cries out again, then lays there panting a little and whimpers.

“Good girl, you can get up now,” Lucretia says, setting hairbrush back on the night table.

Lup stands up from Lucretia’s lap and opens her arms. “Can I have a hug?” she asks, a little shakily.

Lucretia gathers Lup into her arms and squeezes her tight. “I’m really proud of you for trying so hard,” she murmurs in Lup’s ear. “I know I pushed you hard and tested your patience. How’s that bottom?”

“It hurts,” Lup complains. “Can the hairbrush only be for big trouble? It’s so mean!”

Lucretia laughs. “For you, maybe,” she says with a wink. “You can set my bar for big trouble a lot lower than yours as long as you’re up for dealing with a very randy girlfriend afterward.”

Lup laughs too. “Hey, it’s your ass, not mine!” she says playfully, then peeks down to see she’s still mostly hard. “Speaking of randy girlfriends,” she says, “are you gonna ditch those clothes or should I just hike your skirt up?”

“Oh, we can hike it up, how do you want me, dear?” asks Lucretia.

“On your back, babe, I wanna kiss you,” Lup answers, and Lucretia crawls onto the bed. She lies on her back and pulls her skirt up to allow Lup access. Lup pulls her own skirt off and steps out of it.

“Finally,” Lup murmurs, crawling up and giving a quick peck to Lucretia’s center and making her moan. She’s dripping wet, more than ready, and Lup quickly rolls on a condom and slides in. She lays forward right on top of Lucretia and kisses her over and over, thrusting slowly and gently.

Lucretia wriggles under Lup and kisses back hard, trying to goad Lup into going faster, but Lup just keeps on at her own pace, grinning wickedly. “Have some patience, Lucretia,” she teases between kisses, and Lucretia moans again.

“Jerk,” she retorts, “I should’ve spanked that attitude right out of you!”

Lup laughs. “You tried,” she points out, and speeds up, reaching between them and rubbing her thumb on Lucretia’s clit. Within moments Lucretia cries out Lup’s name and clenches hard, spasming around Lup as she comes. It sends Lup over the edge, too, and she comes hard, holding tight to Lucretia as she moans through her orgasm. Afterward she pulls slowly out of Lucretia and rids herself of the condom.

Lup flops over onto her back, then immediately rolls over with a wail and grabs her bottom. “It still hurts!” she cries dramatically, “you broke my ass with your mean hairbrush!”

Lucretia giggles and sits up, snatching the hand lotion from the night table. “Let me help,” she says, and begins to rub lotion onto Lup’s reddened cheeks.

Lup sighs. The lotion is cool, and Lucretia’s hands are gentle as she massages it into Lup’s bottom. That’s a lot better. Lucretia finishes with the lotion and pushes Lup to her side, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling close. “Come here, let me hold you, dear,” Lucretia says. “I’ll always snuggle you afterward, okay? I want to make sure you don’t crash and feel shitty.” She kisses Lup gently on her nose, then her forehead, then each cheek, before kissing her lips. Lup giggles. “Want to take a nap?” Lucretia offers. Lup nods.

Lup pulls the covers, pushed to the side and unmade from the morning, across them both. Lup relaxes. Lucretia’s arms are right where she wants to be. She smiles, and wonders how long they can nap before dinner.


End file.
